Pain
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi sings at his school talent show. He sees the one person in the crowd that can make him feel what no one else can. He goes out with his friends and walks home to see that person waiting for. What will happen? Will Yugi feel pain? YxA


Moriah: Hey guys! It's me again!

Yugi: Yeah. Sorry we haven't been here for a while. We've been kinda busy.

Moriah: Sorry about that. Well… I was bored and thought about doing a one-shot.

Yugi: This is a song-fic. Her second one, really.

Moriah: The song is called 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. I hope that you guys don't mind, but if I do a song-fic, it will probably be a song that I like by them.

Yugi: Yeah, they are a good group. I can't wait for their next album to be released.

Moriah: This might be a little sad, angst, maybe, to go with the song. Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Just the idea for this story.

Moriah: Please review and tell me how you like it. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Yugi, you ready?" Ryou said, making said person turn around from his staring at the mirror, from the backstage of the auditorium.

"Uh… yeah." Yugi said, unsure.

Today was the day of the school talent show and Ryou was the one the sighed him up for him.

He was still thinking of a way to get him back for it.

He didn't like singing in front of people. He would be very nervous.

He only liked to sing in front of his friends.

Yeah, his friend were going to be with him helping him sing the song, but this was his solo, something he didn't know if he could do.

"Ryou, remind me to kill you for this." He said a playful, but serious tone in his voice as he got up from sitting at the mirror, walking to his friend.

"Aww… come on, Yugi. This will be fun and you will do fine." Ryou responded, laughing playfully, but nervously.

Yugi wasn't the same Yugi, he had become friends with. Sure he was still cheerful, helping others, and doing anything he could to be there for someone when he knew that needed, but there was something about him that changed. He just couldn't figure it our.

"Maybe so, but I am so nervous. I don't know if I can. What if I mess up?" Yugi said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, Yugi, you will do fine. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Malik and I will be there with you." Ryou said, hugging his friend.

Just then he door open and a familiar voice surrounded the room.

"Guys, show time." Tristan said with a smile, before closing the door and waiting close to the stage up front.

"Well… I guess it's our time." Ryou said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Ryou." Yugi said.

"No problem." He said, as they left the room and met up with the rest of the group.

"Okay, you guys, it's time to play." Tea said.

"Right." They all said, before walking on stage.

Joey went on the guitar, Tristan when on drums, Tea and Malik went on background microphone, and last Yugi went on lead microphone.

Yug looked at the crowd to see that the whole school was there.

'Wow, there are so many people. I can't do it.' he thought, before looking at Ryou who was smiling. Yug smiled back.

"Hello everyone. We are happy to have to here. And welcome to Domino High School's First Talent Show." Tea said, before looking at Yugi.

"W-W-We hope that y-y-you have a good time and l-l-like our song." Yugi finished, stuttering.

Joey, Malik and Ryou started playing. Yugi couldn't help but look at the crowd. He knew that his part was coming up. He would have to start singing soon.

He knew that the song that they were going to have to sing, by heart. Everyone thought that he was nervous. He was, but that wasn't all of it.

This song reminded him of something. Reminded me of something that only one person was allowed to do. That person was in the audience watching him as he was on stage.

Soon enough, it was time for Yugi to start the song.

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

When he started, the whole audience went wild. They knew this song as well.

_You're sick of feeling numb._

_You're not the only one._

_I'll take you by the hand,_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand._

_This life is filled with hurt,_

_When happiness doesn't work._

_Trust me and take my hand,_

_When the lights go out you'll understand._

The person in the crowd could make him feel so much that it was unbelievable. He loved it and he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted to.

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

The person in the crowd looked at Yugi as he sung the chorus to one of his favorite song again.

The song reminded him of how he could make the smaller feel. Make him beg for it Many times, the smaller tried to act as if he didn't like it, but it didn't last long. They knew that it would happen eventually.

_Anger and agony are better than misery._

_Trust me I've got a plan._

_When the lights go out you'll understand__._

Yugi smiled and looked at his friends as he finished singing the second verse. After a while, singing in front of a lot of people wasn't all bad. It was fun. Just like Ryou said it would be.

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing._

_Rather feel PAIN! _

Yugi then looked in the crowd. The guy that reminded him of this song was looking at him.

He couldn't help but look at his tan-kissed skin, his sexy body, calling for him, something that he knew that he could never resist.

_I know that you're wounded._

_You know that I'm here to save you._

_You know I'm always here for you._

_I know that you'll thank me later._

Yugi again looked at his friends, before looking out into the crowd. The guy that made him feel was again looking at him. A look that he knew all too well… and he knew what was going to happen before the night was over.

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain - without love._

_Pain - I can't get enough._

_Pain - I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Rather feel pain that nothing at all._

_Rather feel PAIN!! _

Yugi sung that last of the song, before the music came to a stop.

The audience instantly started clapping. Their claps, whistles, and yelling was all that Yugi could hear.

"Great job, Yugi!" Tea said, as she was walking over to him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, that was great!" Joey said, giving him a hug.

"It was awesome." Ryou said, giving him a hug.

Yugi blushed because of his friends and the audience.

He didn't think that they would like so much. But they did.

Yugi walked backstage to where he was before he had to go onstage. Since he and his friends were the last ones to perform, it was time for them to go home.

He got his stuff from backstage before going outside and meeting with the rest of the gang.

When he walked out, he saw his friends.

"Hey, Yugi!" They all said.

"Hi, guys!" he said.

"Well… I think that we should celebrate. I say that we did a great job." Tristan said.

"Yeah" The rest of the group agreed.

They all walked to the there favorite arcade. They may be teens but who doesn't like to play video games?

For most of the night, the group of friends played video games, talked, laughed, and acting like real kids.

"Hey guys, I think we should head home." Tea said.

All agreed, before heading out of the arcade and walking home.

Yugi walked close to his house, before noticing that someone was following him.

He turned around to see a figure in the shadows. He should have been scared, but he wasn't, for he knew who it was.

"Hello, Atemu. Nice to see you again." Yugi said as smirk across his lips.

The other laughed, before stepping a little closer to the other teen.

"Hello, Yugi. Nice seeing you too." Atemu said, walking more closer to Yugi.

"Would you like to come in?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, as the two males walked to the house, Yugi unlocking the door, and stepping inside.

"Soo… what brings you here?" Yugi asked, already knowing that answer, as he walked to his room, before turning on the light, the other following.

"Like you don't know why I am here. I think you knew that I would be here." Atemu said his voice low and mysterious.

Yugi smirked evilly. "You're right. I knew that you would. I just didn't know when." he said.

"Well… aren't you smart. But how could I not see you after your performance today?" Atemu said.

Yugi didn't respond. He just looked at the male in front him. His sun-kiss skin glistening in the light, his hair the same as his, his muscles just screamed "Touch Me!" His tight white shirt showed his muscles, and his tight black leather pants showed how happy he was to see him again.

"That isn't something that I can answer. Only you can answer that." Yugi finally said, after looking at the sex god before him.

Atemu smirked. "That may be true, but you can answer it as well." He said, before moving closer to the teen and pushing him up against his wall.

"Now, Atemu, you know as well as I do where this is going to lead." Yugi said, with a knowing voice.

"What makes you think that I don't want to lead it that way?" Atemu asked, his eyes getting darker.

"Well… lead the way." Yugi said, want clearly in his voice.

"My pleasure." Atemu said, before closing the gasp between them with his lips.

Yugi tried to move his arms to wrap around the older male's neck, but he was pinned to the wall.

Yugi moaned. He missed this. He hadn't seen him for a while. He missed his kisses, his touches, his body, his voice. He missed everything about him.

Atemu took Yugi off the wall and onto the bed that was close by.

Yugi's white sheets gleamed from the moonlight coming through the window.

****Start of lemon****

Atemu laid on top of the smaller teen, pinning his hands on both sides of head.

Yugi looked at the man on top of him. He loved it when Atemu took lead. How could he not?

Atemu smirked evilly as he looked at the teen beneath him. He knew that he was going to enjoy this.

Atemu leaned down, touching his lips with Yugi's. The smaller teen again tried to get out of the older teens gasp, but couldn't.

'He's doing this on purpose.' Yugi thought, before he decided to submit to the older teen.

"That's right, Yugi. Submit to me." Atemu said, after he pulled away from kissing Yugi.

'Yeah, I'll submit now, but I won't for long.' Yugi thought, before he felt his shirt being taken off of him. He saw Atemu throwing it on the floor.

"Beautiful." Atemu said, before leaning and assaulting the smaller teen's neck, who was finally able to get his hands free.

Yugi had his hands messing with the other's hair. How he missed this! He could never get enough.

Atemu looked at Yugi, before moving his hands to pull off his pants, purposely rubbing against the others harden member, making him whimper with need.

"Don't worry, Aibou. Soon you will get what you want." Atemu said, before throwing the others pants and boxers on the floor.

Yugi looked at Atemu to see that he was still dressed. Yugi got up enough to take off Atemu shirt to see his gorgeous chest and threw it on the floor.

Atemu pinned Yugi hands back on the bed. He was again at his mercy.

"You know, aibou, I love it when you are at my mercy. You look so hot underneath me." He said.

The smaller couldn't help but look at the older teen around him. His eyes showed lust and want.

It had been a long since he had been with Atemu. He wanted him soo badly.

"Please… Atemu...." Yugi begged.

Atemu looked down with an evil smirk on his face.

He leaned down to Yugi's member, before take him in his mouth, resulting in a scream from the male beneath him, loving the heat of the others mouth on his manhood.

He sucked on it harder, moving his tongue around it, loving the sounds his lover was making, his own pants becoming tighter.

Atemu, knowing that the smaller teen was close, stopped and took him out of mouth, Yugi whimpering from the lose.

"Now, love, time for your favorite part." Atemu said, before taking off his pants and boxers to show is rock hard manhood.

Yugi looked at Atemu with a smirk on his face. It was time.

Atemu spread Yugi legs more, before thrusting hard into the smaller teen.

Yugi screamed from the pain but also from the pleasure.

Atemu was the only one who could make him feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

Pleasure and pain together was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Atemu loved doing this to Yugi. He missed hearing his screams. They only stopped because Yugi started spending more time with his friends. But tonight was different. Yugi wanted it and Atemu would give him what he wanted.

Slowly, Atemu thrust in and out of Yugi. He knew that he was in pain, but Yugi loved the pain.

"Please… Atemu… faster… harder… I need… you… please…" Yugi begged.

Atemu smirked. That was all he needed before his thrust became harder and faster.

Yugi moaned more loudly. Soon enough, he felt hot liquid run down his legs.

Neither of them cared. It just made the sex more pleasurable. Yugi never cared anyway. It was what he wanted.

Atemu knew that Yugi was close to cumming. His thrust became faster and faster, making Yugi scream out his name as he came.

Atemu moaned as he felt Yugi clench, making him cum too, and screaming Yugi's name.

****End of Lemon****

Atemu pulled out and laid next to the smaller teen. There was something that he wanted the say but he wasn't sure if it was the right time.

He got up from the bed, looking the younger, seeing that his eyes were closed, and panting.

Walking to the bathroom, Atemu grabbed a towel before walking back to the bed.

He cleaned Yugi and himself before throwing the towel in some random direction and lying back down next to Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Atemu lying next to him. He smiled, making Atemu, who was looking at him, smiled back.

Yugi wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell the older teen what he wanted to say, but this might be the only time he was going to have.

"I love you." Yugi said, before looking away.

Atemu looked at Yugi. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. Did he just say that he loved him?

Atemu smiled loving, before making Yugi looked at him.

"I love you, too." He said, before giving Yugi a kiss on the lips.

Yugi smiled before both cuddled together and falling asleep.

* * *

Moriah: Well… that was the story. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: I liked it.

Yami: I bet you did.

Moriah: Sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of how I wanted to end it, so I just typed that.

Yugi: It's good. Morie-chan. Anyway, this will be the last thing that we post for this year.

Moriah: Yeah. I wanted to post something before the year ended.

Yugi: We hope that you all had a great Christmas. Happy New Year!

Moriah: BTW, I now have a community. I hope that you all post some of your stories there. It would mean a lot to me. I'm not sure how it works. I was hoping that some of you would help me.

Yami: We would that you liked the story.

Moriah: Until the next time I update…


End file.
